


ATLA+Voltron: Legendary Defender

by SnowyfootOfWindClan



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 102 AG, Space Rock, Space Sword, The meteorite was actually important, pre voltron season 2 finale, the timeline is a little bit screwed up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyfootOfWindClan/pseuds/SnowyfootOfWindClan
Summary: While on a mission to a galaxy On the far edges of the Galra empire, the lions feel a calling to a nearby system. Though initially thought to be uninhabited, one of the planets is sporting a thriving, yet strange collection civilizations.Basically, I didn't find the fanfic I wanted, fantasized for a bit, and decided to start writing it myself.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), maybe others I'm not sure yet
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. The Call

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! So, just before we start, I'm fairly new to writing fanfiction (especially on AO3), and most of my stories die really fast, so you probably shouldn't expect much from this. 
> 
> The goal of this story is to create a complete crossover of ATLA and Voltron, because I noticed that there weren't very many ones with both sets of characters. 
> 
> Anyways, I won't bore you with this anymore, on with the story!

<<**>>

" Why are we out here again?" Came the rather tired voice of Lance over the comms. Again. Keith rested his face in his palm.

" We're just looking for outposts. The Galra are spread thin out here, so we should have better chances of helping anybody out here fend off invasions." Pidge informed, the mild annoyance in her voice clear. They'd been out for days, and they really hadn't found much. Just a few planets inhabited mainly by giant globs of slime, a couple of VERY aggressive groups, and little-to-no Galra. If they were in this Galaxy, they definitely weren't in this corner of it. 

" We've still got a coupe, of stars, so keep up your guard. We don't want to be caught by surprise." Shiro told them, piloting his lion to their right, it's vision caught on something. A strange ringing filled Keith's ears. It was clear, and very annoying. Evidently, Red had noticed it as well. As they drew closer to Black, the ringing grew louder, and he could feel Red grow restless. 

By the time the others had joined them, the ringing was calming, it's cause, whatever that might have been, drifting away. Red was still on edge, though, and she urged Keith to move forwards, back into the sound. 

" Hey, guys, do you hear something?" Hunk asked, an anxious tinge to his voice. The Yellow lion was nearest behind him, eyes glowing softly. After a quick check of their surroundings, Keith was sure that there wasn't anything else around them.

" I've been hearing some sort of ringing. I think Green wants to go after it." Pidge replied. The ringing was very quiet now, an occasional resurgence here and there, but it was fairly subdued now. 

Suddenly, Red jerked to the side, facing a nearby star. It wasn't massive by any means, but there were a few small planets circling it. The sound grew louder, and Keith realized that he was moving. Slowly, but moving.

" I think that whatever's out there, we should find it. At least we won't be facing off against slime again." Lance added. The fights against the slime hadn't really been a bright spot in the over-all record of adventures in space. 

" I agree. If the lions think it's important, then it must be." Shiro said, piloting his lion towards the small star and it's planets, closely followed by the rest of the team.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team does a quick survey of the star's system, and find life-form readings on one of the planets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another painfully short chapter. Suggestions are welcome, since I've only come up with the beginning of the beginning of the story, so far.
> 
> Anyways, let's get on with the chapter!

About a half hour later, they had arrived. The ringing was almost gone now, only a faint memory remaining. 

There weren't a great deal of planets around this one, only five. Lance wondered what they would do if the ringing actually did lead somewhere. Every once in a while, the lions would try to go after something, but by the time they got there, it would already be long gone.

One of them brought back a light ringing, but it faded quickly. Still, he was sure that there was something creepy about this solar system.

" Guys, I'm getting life readings for one of these planets." Pidge called over the comms, her voice seeming a little shocked. Not surprising, considering that there have never been any reports of life in this sector before, at least according to the princess.

" Which one?" Shiro asked. The Paladins and their lions stopped, waiting to hear. 

" It's the second one." She responded, piloting Green towards it. The planet itself was fairly small, about the same size as most inhabited planets in this sector. As they got closer, Lance could tell that there was one massive continent towards the middle, with both poles frosted over. There was a large crescent shape of islands which seemed to be Volcanic in nature, too. And strangely, there were two massive rings towards the northern edge of the greater mass, one inside the other. Clearly, they were not natural occurrences, the land around them was a vastly different color than the greens and icy whites that took up the rest of the planet. 

" Should we go in?" Hunk questioned. Lance waited for an answer,and got one when Shiro moved Black closer to the planet, followed by the others. 

They landed in a small river valley on the main continent, high rocky cliffs framing either side and a comically bright blue river through the middle, cutting deep into the rock. There was a small cave opening on the left hand side of the valley, where they managed to hide the lions. So far, there had been no signs of hostile life, but Pidge had thought it would be safer to keep them hidden. According to her, no reports of life often meant a primitive civilization that might not exactly be friendly to strange giant robot lions.

No signs of any phantom ringing so far, although the lions did seem a little bit excited. Well, whatever. Their first goal was to find the source of the strange attraction to the planet, and that meant finding settlements. As they had seen when coming down, their area was relatively clear, but downstream by the cost was densely populated, with little cities and towns dotting the shore line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think this chapter would ever be a thing, to be honest.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team ventures into a more populated area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody! Sorry for abandoning this for so long.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading this mess!

From the cliff where they now stood, Pidge could see several small towns and villages along the coast, all overlooking a raging ocean. Weirdly enough, they all seemed to share the same color scheme; a mass of green tiled roofs, with light tan walls surrounding them. In the middle, there was frequently a large red building, which seemed to have been made more recently than the others, though there was a chance they were just better kept than the others.

" Should we try to go in?" Came a question from Lance.

" I think we need to see what the people here look like, first. If our guesses are correct and this is a more primitive planet, then a group of strange aliens like us would probably through a town into chaos. We'll need to at least try and look like them." She told him, preparing for a long climb.

Now that they were close to civilization, they would have to be more careful with their movements, if they planned on not causing absolute chaos. Their descent was easier than expected, and they reached the base of the cliffs after about fifteen minutes. As the circled the settlement, Pidge could see that here was some sort of insignia on the defensive walls of the town, a dark circle with a light square in the middle. The walls were fairly tall and built in a way that was too perfectly circular, but what really caught her attention was the gate. It was a large, metal contraption, with a large image of a flame of sorts in the middle. The entire piece was a deep red color, and seemed entirely out of place.

Lance stepped forwards, apparently having not listened to what she had just told him five seconds ago. She tried to signal him back, but he just kept on going. She grumbled, hoping that none of the place's inhabitants would show their faces before she had him back with the group.

" I think I see something down there." He said, finally coming to a stop and pointing down at a lower area. From behind the large bush that Hunk and Keith were behind, Pidge was pretty sure that she heard swearing.


End file.
